Weld (album)
|title=Allmusic review |publisher=Allmusic.com |date= |accessdate=2012-03-23}} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = A− }} Weld is a live album and concert video by Neil Young & Crazy Horse released in 1991, comprising performances recorded on the tour to promote the Ragged Glory album. It was initially released as a limited edition three-disc set entitled Arc-Weld, with the Arc portion being a single disc consisting in its entirety of a sound collage of guitar noise and feedback. Arc has since been released as a separate title. Weld consists of rock and roll songs by Young and Crazy Horse, duplicating seven that had appeared on either Rust Never Sleeps or Live Rust from twelve years earlier. It also echoes those albums as Young, in both cases having spent most of a previous decade pursuing different musical avenues, returned to straightforward rock and roll via the acclaimed Ragged Glory album with Crazy Horse, then celebrating that return with an accompanying multi-disc live document and concert film. An interesting cut on this album is Young's "Gulf War" version of Bob Dylan's "Blowin' in the Wind", which had air raid sound effects. Weld was recorded by David Hewitt on Remote Recording Services' Silver Truck. Neil Young claims that, while mixing this album, he permanently damaged his hearing. There was a brief release of the concert featuring video footage on VHS and laserdisc, but there was no DVD release. The mix on the video is by longtime Young collaborator David Briggs and is considered by some fans to be a harder-edged, superior mix, according to the book "Shakey." Track listing All tracks written by Neil Young except where noted. Disc one # "Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black)" (Young, Jeff Blackburn) – 5:42 # "Crime in the City" – 6:32 # "Blowin' in the Wind" (Bob Dylan) – 6:49 # "Welfare Mothers" – 7:04 # "Love to Burn" – 10:01 # "Cinnamon Girl" – 4:45 # "Mansion on the Hill" – 6:14 # "F*!#in' Up" – 7:09 Written on the inserts and labels as "F*!#in' Up" Disc two # "Cortez the Killer" – 9:46 # "Powderfinger" – 5:58 # "Love and Only Love" – 9:17 # "Rockin' in the Free World" – 9:22 # "Like a Hurricane" – 14:00 # "Farmer John" (Don Harris, Dewey Terry) – 5:00 # "Tonight's the Night" – 8:45 # "Roll Another Number" – 5:19 Vinyl edition Disc one # "Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black)" – 5:36 # "Crime in the City" – 6:33 # "Blowin' in the Wind" (Bob Dylan) – 6:36 # "Love to Burn" – 9:49 # "Welfare Mothers" – 7:08 # "Cinnamon Girl" – 4:39 # "Mansion on the Hill" – 6:13 # "F*!#in' Up" – 7:08 Written on the inserts and labels as "F*!#in' Up" # "Farmer John" (Don Harris, Dewey Terry) – 4:26 Disc two # "Cortez the Killer" – 9:47 # "Powderfinger" – 5:46 # "Love and Only Love" – 9:40 # "Roll Another Number" – 5:20 # "Rockin' in the Free World" – 8:44 # "Like a Hurricane" – 13:16 # "Tonight's the Night" – 8:07 Personnel * Neil Young – guitar, vocals ;Crazy Horse * Ralph Molina – drums, vocals * Frank "Poncho" Sampedro – guitar, Univox Stringman synthesizer, vocals * Billy Talbot – bass, vocals Charts Album Certifications References Category:Albums produced by David Briggs (producer) Category:Neil Young live albums Category:1991 live albums Category:Reprise Records live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:Albums produced by Neil Young Category:Albums produced by Billy Talbot Category:Crazy Horse (band) albums Category:1991 albums it:Arc / Weld